The animal I have Become
by allusia16
Summary: Nicholette is Marcel's cousin, working for a german gunstore owner. She catches the eye of Dieter Hellstrom, Hugo Stiglitz is assigned to kill Hellstrom. What happens when he sees Nicholette for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

1

I was simply enjoying a day in the town of Paris, France. After Germany took over and Hitler took everything I was now quiet and watched what I said around people, because we knew German soldier's watched and heard everything. I was in a slim black dress, under my brown coat, walking on the stone sidewalk simply looking around at the many buildings in people. I noticed they didn't have happy eyes anymore or didn't walk with pride.

I simply didn't care really. I didn't care what happens in this war if I lived or died but since I'm in this war I'm going to do whatever I had to do to get by. I was on my way to Shossanna's or Emmanuelle's theater. She was born Shossanna Dreyfus, a Jew, but after her family was killed by German soldiers she moved to France as Emmanuelle Mimieux and got with my cousin, Marcel. I walked up to the entrance to see Emmanuelle on a tall ladder taking down the letters off the top board of the theater and placing them in a small cart. I smiled up at her.

"What's playing next?" I asked her. She looked down at me a bit surprised then smiled and looked back at her letters.

" 'A month in Spain'. I've never seen it, but I heard it's good. It's a french film." she told. I nodded then I heard the front door open and my cousin walk out and he smiled once he saw me.

"Nicholette." he said happily and walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. I returned the tight hug and hummed in happiness.

"Marcel, how are you dear cousin?" I asked as we pulled back. He sighed but kept his smile on his face.

"Trying to get by alive with this war. The Germans here are cracking down harder on us Negroes then most whites. I warn you to be careful when walking the streets." he told with slight concern which I only nodded.

"Do not worry I can handle myself." I said trying to lighten up this conversation. His eyes however didn't believe me. Emmanuelle walked off her latter and came over to her boyfriend and I.

"Marcel, don't bring the girl down more then she already is. It's bad enough we have to deal with these German-" she suddenly stopped speaking as two Nazi soldiers walked our way. They were talking amongst themselves but when they saw us they looked at us with slight sneers and we only stared back at them. Once they grew closer Marcel and I looked away, yet Emmanuelle kept her cold hateful glare on the men as they walked by. Once they were gone she looked back at us. "It's bad enough we have to deal with German bastards. They shouldn't treat us like shit." she said with disdain. I looked down with slight fear of being caught by Nazis or even worse the Gestapo officers.

Marcel nodded.

"Qui, Shossanna." he said then his eyes turned back on me.

"Will you becoming in?" he asked. I shook my head.

"A quick visit. I am on my way to work." I told him. He scowled and I knew why. I helped a German gun store owner to help get by and Marcel didn't like it one bit that I worked for a German. German family had moved into French and Jewish homes after France was taken over by Germany.

"Nicholette, you need to quit that job. It's dangerous for a black woman to work in a gun store especially owned by a German white man." he told. Emmanuelle nodded in agreement.

"Many Nazi soldiers come in there to by weapons, what if they decide to take advantage of you?" she asked. I shook my head with little concern. I didn't expect them to understand but I felt the safest in that place. I felt like I could survive anything in there.

"I have to go I don't want to be late." I said. My cousin and his girl friend looked at me with sadness and I smiled with assurance before turning and heading down the street. Once I arrived at my job I looked up at the sign. 'Rudolph's gunstore und Waffen' '_Rudolph's Gunstore and Weaponry.'_

Rudolph was a really nice man if you got to know him. He was a forty five year old man with a wife and two teenage boys at home. The store use to be owned by a Jewish man and was a clothing store, but once the war started he went into hiding. I however showed up wandering what was to happen to the store then I met Rudolph and he told me I could continue working, cleaning and stocking guns. I simply couldn't be around if any Nazi soldiers came in. I didn't know if it was because he cared for my safety or it was because he didn't want a Negro woman to ruin his business.

I went inside and saw the old man sitting behind the register. He had on a white shirt and gray pants. His hair was brown on top and graying on the sides. He looked up at me, his eyes bigger through his glasses. He nodded at me once.

"Hallo Nicholette." he said in his German like tone. I nodded back.

"Hello Mr. Rudolph." I said removing my coat and hanging it on top of the coat rack by the door.

"I need you to count the guns in the storage room and make sure we have exactly a hundred and five guns total." he commanded. I nodded at him grabbed the storage keys off the hook by the coat rack and started heading towards the back of the store to the room which contained most of the guns which weren't on display out here on the shelves. I unlocked the door and went inside and started counting all the rifles and shot guns, revolvers and pistols.

I didn't know any German names for these weapons or the German language, only the American terms. I started to count the weapons one by one. It took a about fifteen minutes to count them all with out messing up. Once done I wrote the information on a sheet of paper and left the room.

As I walked to the front I saw German soldier at the front and I instantly froze knowing who it was. Dieter Hellstrom. I've seen him in the papers for killing many Jews. I've also seen him in this store many times. My heart sped up as I knew he was a dangerous man and I should just wait for him to leave. He was talking to Rudolph in German so I turned on my heals to walk back to the storage room.

"Oh Nicholette." I heard my boss say firmly, but his voice was light so I knew he was trying to sound friendly. I turned slowly and braced myself for the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I looked at the two who were both looking back at me. Rudolph had an old smile on his face while Dieter had a smile that hid something. My boss waved me over.

"Well don't be shy Nicholette come on over." he said with a small bit of force. 'Trying to impress your fellow German I see' I thought to myself. I slowly walked over towards the two men now, watching Dieter the whole time. He seemed to be watching my every move I made and the moment his eyes met mine I felt sick for the eyes of a killer were on me and I was afraid to look away. I stopped at the edge of the counter and blinked, faking curiosity.

"Yes?" I asked trying my best to sound polite. Rudolph looked at me.

"Nicholette this is Major Dieter Hellstrom." he introduced. I looked from my boss to the soldier who nodded with a smirk. I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. A knot formed in my stomach as I looked the soldier over. He had smooth dark brown hair and devil like eyes.

"Hello Frau Nicholette." he said and this now shocked me for I was told he only spoke German, I could tell by his accent that he was pretty fluent with the other language. I smiled a bit but thought it wasn't good enough so I smiled a bit wider.

"Hello Major Hellstrom." I said lightly with a bow of my head. This wasn't right. Rudolph never introduces me to customers unless I needed to help him with guns, but he always helped Nazi shoulders with guns. I was never allowed around them.

The major smirked and Rudolph cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Nicholette please show Major Hellstrom the shelves where we keep our Walthers?" he told. I was secretly stunned about his order. I swallowed a bit with nervousness and Rudolph lifted his head motioning for me to go. I nodded quickly and looked at the Major before turning.

"Follow me please." I said quietly and curled my fingers curled together as I walked. I could hear his large boots on the wooden floor clearly and I knew he was close behind me. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I scanned over the shelves slowly. I felt like I was looking at the same thing for some reason. Nazi soldiers as well as captains and Gestapo men made me nervous.

The walthers were in the back corner of the room, which were a tad dark and I cursed in my mind for there not being enough light. I stopped and turned to the Major and pointed to the shelves.

"The walthers, Major." I said and planned to walk around him but he lifted his head.

"Please call me Dieter." he said with politeness. This was odd, I had he had killed many Jews. He was suppose to scary and viscous. I only nodded and looked down.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." I said and walked around him, but my arm was quickly grabbed and I looked up at the man to see his smirk still on his face.

"Not so fast Nicholette. I came here for you, not for guns." he said in a darkening tone. I tensed a bit in his grasp already afraid of him. He saw the look on my face and leaned back.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you with my words. The reason I came in here was to meet you and walk you home." he said in a now gentle tone. I still did not feel safe in his presence. I tilted my head as he released me.

"I don't understand have I done something wrong?" I asked worriedly. The major shook his head.

"Nein. I simply wish to talk and walk you home." he stated. My tensed shoulders fell slightly and my body felt a tad numb as he was now chest to chest with me. "Will you allow me to walk you home Ms. Nicholette?"

I looked him over a bit more, from his boots all the way back to his face.

"Since I do not have a choice I will have to say yes." I replied. He grinned and leaned back.

"Excellent, your work for today is done, for you will be spending it me." he told. I was now nervous again. Why would he want to spend time with me, he's a German and I am a black woman. Maybe he needed information about something and he was trying to befriend me only to double cross me in the end, but wait I knew no information about anything so there was nothing to tell.

"O-oh." was my only reply. He grinned.

"Come let's go tell your boss you are leaving." he said and started guiding me to the front of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I followed behind the Major with nervousness as he stopped in front of the counter in front of Rudolph.

"Sir I would like to demand your employee the rest of the day off. She will be with me und I will like to see her paid for her normal hours here." she told. Rudolph didn't even hesitate a nod.

"Alright then, Nicholette I will see you tomorrow." he said. I wish somehow he had more authority to reject the Major. I nodded with a small smile.

"Yes sir." I said nervously. The major walked over to the door and opened it for me and smiled holding his hand out to me. His smile seemed nice, you never trust a Nazi's smile. I smiled a bit more just so he wouldn't assume anything and I walked out. He followed me and we walked down the side walk casually.

"So how long have you lived in France?" he asked looking at me with a smile. I looked back at him trying to figure him out while also keeping on my smile.

"All my life. I came here with my cousin before the war started." I answered solemnly. He nodded once.

"Yes I always wanted to see this place." he told. I nodded once. I guess it took a whole invasion for that to happen. I nodded as if I seemed interested. We talked more about him and then me and then him again. He kept his hands behind his back with his hand in them as well. He suddenly stopped.

"You seem a bit...withdrawn. Are you alright?" he asked looking down at me with slight concern. I looked away a bit not knowing if I should tell him the truth or not. That I did not trust him around me in public or anywhere else.

"Forgive me Major, but I simply find it odd you would want to talk to me at all due to our statuses. I know you want something from and I simply ask that you tell me what it is or if I have done something wrong." I said looking up at him with fear in my eyes. His eyes softened and he shook his head.

"I want nothing from you, Frau Nicholette. When I was first stationed here I did not know bit of English, but months ago I saw you walking on this very street and I knew you spoke English so I took up the language just so I could talk to you." he explained.

My eyes widened at his words. I didn't know what to say now and I couldn't help, but look away.

"I- I am flattered, but I don't see why you'd want to talk to me." I said looking back at him. He then surprised me by showing a small smile and leaning into me. My heart nearly sped up as he drew closer.

"Maybe I have taken a liking to you." he said softly and winked at me as he continued on his walk. I felt a tad creeped out now, but I followed behind with out a word. This man was unpredictable. There was no way he'd be flat out interested in me and not have some secret plan behind it. I knew I'd have to watch out for him. As we walked I passed the theater and I saw Emmanuelle putting up new letters on the board. The major's boot steps were so loud I knew everyone would be able to see us coming.

Emmanuelle looked down at us and she gasped with fear as she saw me. I assumed she thought I was being taken away. I only shook my head at her to tell her I was okay and hoping she understood. She got off the ladder and rushed into the cinema.

"Marcel!" I heard her yell. She must not have understood. After a few more blocks we arrived at my home. I looked at Dieter with a slight blush.

"Thank you... for walking me home." I said softly looking up at him with a smile. He grinned down at me and took my hand in his gloved hand.

"Of course. Will you allow me to see you again Frau Nicholette?" he asked. Now at that moment I could've said no. I should've said no, but what would happen if I did say no? This could end badly for me. I nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes, Major." I answered. He arched a brow and shook his head.

"Please, Nicholette...call me Dieter." he said and slowly lifted my hand kissed the top of it. I felt a small shiver come up my spine and I couldn't tell if it was because I was nervous and scared...or something else. I nodded.

"Alright, Dieter." I answered with a smile. He grinned back almost warmly and released my hand.

"I shall see you soon." he said before striking a firm pose and bowing his head and marching away. I watched him walk away and I couldn't help but look down into space wandering through everything that happened today. I went inside and got cleaned up. After I stepped out of the shower I heard my phone ring. I was in a white robe, and my hair was damp. I went into my room and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh my lord Nicholette. Are you alright?" I hear Marcel yell. I wince at how loud he was being.

"Marcel, I'm fine." I answered.

"What happened, did the Nazi's hurt you, I'm coming over." he said in a quick pace. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened, I was not hurt, and no you're not coming over. I just got out of the shower and I'm tired." I told him.

"Well at least tell me why my girlfriend rushed in rambling about how a Nazi major was walking you around as if he were taking you away." he said. I didn't know what to tell him. I shrugged knowing he couldn't see me do it.

"We were just talking." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The next day Marcel visited me. He was pacing like crazy around my living room.

"Are you sure he didn't ask you any questions of importance?" he asked. I saw calmly on the couch with my legs crossed.

"Importance, like what?" I asked. He looked at me with a sharp glare.

"This is serious, Nicholette. A German soldier confronted you. Who knows what his plan is. You're stupid for even leading him to your home now all the Nazi's can find you." he nearly yelled. I shook my head infuriated at his insult.

"And what do you think might have happened if I didn't lead him to my home? He would've thought I was leading him into an ambush or something worse. German's Nazi's will have no remorse for killing me if something were to happen to Dieter." I hissed. He tilted his head for a moment then crossed his arms.

"Oh so now you know his first name after one day with him." he said. My teeth clenched tighter and I shook my head.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. GET OUT!" I screamed as I pointed to the door. Marcel took no time in marching to the door and opening it. He stopped however and looked back at me.

"You remember one thing, cousin. You are an African American woman, you are black. He," he said saying he with disgust, "Is a white man, not just any white man, a German...Nazi...Soldier who has killed many innocent people for a Tyrant. He has killed Jews, Russians, and other blacks. So you watch your back when around him." he said and closed the door hard. I sighed and took in all of his words. Even though I was angry at my cousin he was right. I was walking on sharp eggshells with his soldiers. Hell these eggshells could kill me if I even stepped on one.

I sighed and went to my room and got dressed for the day. I put on my red blouse and chocolate brown pants. I curled my hair and grabbed my purse. Today I would be taking a stroll down to the 'La Petite' Opera house. That was a place owned by a french woman who let me dance and sing whenever I wanted to get away from the world, or the war. I walked up to the door and opened it only to feel a gloved fist knock into me. It wasn't a hard punch, but it got my attention, like any punch wouldn't.

"Ohp." I said and closed my eyes then opened to see a very shocked Dieter standing there with his fist up in almost the knocking position.

"Oh mein Gott es tut mir leid... I mean I am so sorry Frau Nicholette." he said moving closer and taking my hands in his. "I hope I did not hurt you."

I blinked a few times and shook my head a bit. The soldier looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. Before I knew it he was rambling about how sorry and foolish he was to just come up and knock. I couldn't help, but think his mindless chatter was cute.

"Dieter." I said and hearing his name seemed to stop his talking. I smiled a bit and shook my head slowly. "It is alright. I'm fine." I saw his cheeks redden a bit and he smiled with relief.

"Ah that is good." he said cheerfully. I tilted my head.

"Dieter... why are you here exactly?" I asked. At that moment I saw his face brighten more.

"Well I came over to... ask if you would like to go for a walk in the park with me." he answered a bit nervously. I, visibly, wanted to flex my eyes with surprise, but I held it in.

"Oh." I said with another fake smile then he looked me over and now looked a bit disappointed.

"Ah, but you seem to be going somewhere." he said almost in a heartbroken tone. No I couldn't have him upset that could possibly put my life in danger. I shook my head.

"Oh I was only going to the opera house, but I can go there later." I said with a careless shrug. Dieter arched his brow.

"The La Petite Opera house?" he asked. I nodded with bright yes.

"Yes, I like to go there sometimes." I said. The major smiled big this time.

"Wonderful. We can go there on the way to the park...that is if you'd like to spend the day with me." he said. He kept giving my choices to make, but I know I can't refuse him. I would be too afraid to. I didn't want to risk that chance. I smiled and stepped outside closing my door.

"Dieter, you have me for the day." I said happily in my voice, but deep down I was nervous of what today would bring me.


	5. Chapter 5

5

We walked on towards the park. I looked up at the Major who seemed to catch my stare.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile. I shyly looked away even though I didn't feel that way.

"I feel guilty. I know that there must be some where else you should be. Like a post or something." I said. I heard him laugh out and people on the streets looked at us. I felt a tad embarrassed now, we were attracting attention. Most of the french citizens looked confused.

"Oh all of France is my post as are you now." he said with a grin. I couldn't help, but arch my brow.

"Am I, how so?" I asked with a smile. He grinned mischievously and leaned into.

"Paris is a place I was dying to see. You were a person I was dying to see." he said in what sounded like a truthful tone. I stared at him with slight shock and he only smiled back as he wrapped his arm around mine. "I mean that."

I felt that knot in my stomach become less tight. He continued smiling as he guided me towards the opera house.

"So this opera house, do you sing, dance?" he asked. I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Sometimes. When I have nothing to do." I replied and looked at him.  
>"What about you, what do you do when you have...nothing to do?" I asked. He grinned somewhat.<p>

"I am always busy. I have patrols and people to arrest." he answered. Innocent people. I only nodded. Once we arrived at the opera house I was surprised to see it was locked. I frowned a bit and so did Dieter, but he soon replaced it with a smile.

"That's alright we can go to the park. Paris has beautiful trails and a lake. I wold like to take you there if you'd like." he suggested. My mind was screaming for me to reject that offer. Being alone with a Nazi soldier was bad. The knot in my stomach tightened, but I smiled anyways.

"Alright." I answered softly feeling as if I was walking to my death. He grinned happily.

"Excellent." he said happily. An old man riding a horse and a carriage was passing by. Dieter suddenly smirked and raised his hand and held up his pointer finger at the man and he stopped near us. The major looked at me with a smile and held his hand up to me. The man who owned the horse looked a bit shocked at the site of us. He must've been a french man. I slowly took his hand and he helped me into cart. He followed after me and he sat a bit close to me.

"The park." he stated in a commanding tone. I wandered if he enjoyed using his title for everything. The man didn't hesitate as he whipped his horse and it started to trot along. It was difficult in the carriage. Many eyes were on us and Dieter looked unfazed by the stares. It was as if he was use to it or something. I looked down at my lap feeling as if I was a traitor or something.

"What is it?" I heard Dieter say. I looked up a bit stunned.

"Hmm?" I asked as if I hadn't heard him. He tilted his head, his hat not even falling off.

"You seem to be uncomfortable...am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked a bit concerned. I never thought he'd ask that question. I quickly shook my head.

"No it's not you it's just so many people are staring and I guess it does make me feel uneasy." I replied softly. He looked at me a tad deeply and before I knew it he had his black gloved hand over my hand which was on my lap.

"I don't want you to feel that way, I just want to get to know you." he answered. I blinked in light confusion.

"Why? You are a German soldier. I am... a black woman who shouldn't be seen with you." I said softly. He blinked and his eyes seemed to have softened and I hoped I didn't overstep a boundary.

"Yes. It seems my title affects you more then it'll ever affect me. I don't care who sees us together. It is no one's business, but our own." he told. I looked at him for a long moment taking in his words. All I could do was nod back. The carriage dropped us off at the park and we were now walking, shoulder to shoulder, his hat under his arm now.

"How long have you been a soldier?" I asked starting our conversation. He grinned.

"Since I was nineteen. I served as a guard for Auschwitz and after years of hard work I became Major." he said. As we walked I noticed we were on the trail as before, but alone now and trees hovered over us, its leaves falling. There was a lake near us.

"What did you have to do?" I asked curiously. He suddenly stopped and looked down on me and he looked quite serious.

"Nicholette... when I am with you I will never talk too much about my life as a German officer. That is a life I do not wish for you to know about me. I assume you already know of me and my back ground. I want to be a normal human being around you." he explained. All the people he killed were normal human beings. I looked down and nodded as if I was a servant obeying her master. He sighed then it turned into a smile.

"Come sit with me by the water." he said and led me towards the grass edge near the lake and we sat down. I decided not to ask questions about his life. It seemed he was trying to keep his work and social life distant and I wanted to make sure they stayed separated. I looked around at the water which reflected the forest and the sky. A small smile graced my lips and I couldn't help, but look at Dieter who was lying on his side propped up by his arm. He was smiling up at me, his eyes a devious brown.

"You have very pretty eyes." I said before I could stop myself. His eyes flexed and he chuckled.

"Were you gazing deeply into them?" he asked. I only laughed as if he were joking, but I wouldn't answer his question because I was. He then titled his head.

"Sing for me." he said. I looked at him a tad surprised.

"Sing?" I asked. He nodded.

"You said you sing at the opera house when you are bored. I would like to hear you sing something." he said. My cheeks flushed a bit and I nodded and looked up at the water and inhaled slightly.

_God help the outcasts hungry from birth._

_Show them the mercy they don't find on earth,_

_God help my people, we look to you still,_

_God help the outcasts or no body will..._

That was a song my mother taught me long ago. I didn't wish to sing all of it so I stopped while I was ahead and lightly shrugged.

"That's all I can remember." I lied faking embarrassment, then I looked down at him to see him slowly sit up, his gaze on my deepening and he slowly raised his hand to where it stopped at my neck. His thumb caressing the middle of my neck.

"Your voice is so...silky." he said as if lost in thought. My heart beat quickened at the feel of his hand on my neck. It was as if he was going to choke me, or that's how I saw it. He curled his lips in and slowly leaned in towards me. I made sure my chest wasn't moving up and down with anxiety as he started to close the space between us. I closed my eyes waiting for something dangerous to happen. I said a silent prayer to God, but before I could think of the word Amen I felt soft supple lips on the base of my neck.

My eyes shot open and I looked down a bit to see Dieter pulling away and before I could control it a single tear fell down my cheek. He seemed a bit taken back by my action and before I knew it I had gotten up and ran away...


	6. Chapter 6

6

I ran all the way home, chest burning and eyes puffy from crying. I hid in my house and in my bed. I can't believe I ran away from a Nazi soldier. At this moment I did not care. I was just surprised he even kissed me on my neck, or even kissed me at all. I was just hoping he would not show up here. I felt light headed now. I fell asleep in my bundle of blankets. Sleep took away all of my stress and I loved it, but a bang in my mind was irritating me. Another harsh bang was heard and I opened my eyes to see it was dark out.

I groaned a bit and sat up running my fingers through my matted hair.

"Nicholette." a stern voice called out to me. My eyes widened and my head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Dieter." I whispered. What was he doing here? I slowly got off the bed and left my room. God, what did he want? Was he here to arrest me... or kill me in my home? I pushed those thoughts aside as I came up to the door. I slowly opened it to see Dieter, except he was out of uniform. He was in a dark brown jacket and pants. He had stern eyes, but when I peeked out at him they softened.

"Dieter... what are you doing here?" I whispered. He tilted his head as if I was stupid.

"I came to check up on you." he said softly.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly. He shook his head and leaned forward.

"I know you're not. Nicholette," he started saying my voice so softly and gently. "I am sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. I know if someone would've seen us then... who knows what could have happened. Please forgive me." his eyes showed apology and that scared me the most.

"What do you want from me Major Dieter Hellstrom?" I asked. He placed his hand on the side of the door and leaned in even closer to me now. I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

"I want you to see me for me, a human being, and not the Nazi soldier that I am. Not some man who took innocent life." he answered softly. I stared back at him not knowing how to reply. I knew in my heart he was not the man I want to be in my life. How can I show him or tell him that?

"Fine, friends is what we are." I said wandering if he'd accept that. He winced a bit at my answer, but nodded anyways.

"Alright. Friends." he said. It was out of the question. He killed innocent people with out thought, probably even enjoyed it.

"I have to go to bed." I said softly. He nodded with a warm smile.

"Yes. I have to be back on duty soon. Good night, Frau Nicholette." he said. I smiled my good night and closed the door. I turned around and had my back to the door listening as his footsteps left my porch. I let out a breath of air and prayed to God I survived this war.

Four weeks passed and Dieter and I had become close friends. We hung out anytime we could. He really was a good guy. His status as a soldier however kept me at a distance. My cousin didn't like it at all. He came over today, with Emmanuelle.

"Why do you still insist on seeing him?" Marcel said with annoyance as he paced around the living room. Emmanuelle sat with me on the couch with her hands over mine.

"Nicholette, what he means is... something must not be right if a German soldier has taken a sudden interest in you." she said lightly. I sighed with a nod.

"You're right, but I can't avoid him. He knows where I live, where I work, and where I hang out at." I told. "And besides he's been trying so hard to keep his soldier life private from me. It's like he wants to be nothing, but a normal human towards me." Marcel shook his head.

"It has to be a trick. German's hate everyone, Nazi's hate everyone." he scolded. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Not every German." I corrected. He scoffed.

"Oh now you're defending them." he said glaring at me. Emmanuelle raised her hand.

"Honey, it is true. Not every German hates us, but nonetheless Nicholette, he is right. Dieter Hellstrom takes pride in his killing and you know that. Why do you think he continues to see you?" she asked looking at me with softness. I shook my head.

"I do not know. He says he just wants to get to know me." I answered. Emmanuelle looked at Marcel as if waiting for him to reply. Marcel shook his head.

"Nicholette, please stay away from him. For me." he said. I shot him a look.

"Exactly how do I stay away from him? He is a German soldier, Marcel. How do I know he will not get angry or worse? This s my life let me handle it." I protested a tad harshly. He blinked a few times before raising his hands.

"Fine, let's go Elle." he said and marched out the door. Emmanuelle looked at me.

"Be careful." she said and I nodded. We leaned in and kissed each other on the cheeks before she followed her boyfriend out. I felt a bit guilty for being mean to m cousin. I know he means well when it comes to me. I looked down at my lap and sighed, then I noticed something crumbled inside my hands. Emmanuelle must have slipped it into my hands. I opened it up and noticed it was a crumbled up newspaper reading about something. I read closely.

Soldats juifs américains tuer des soldats nazis dans tout Paris. Plus de 300 soldats allemands morts. Répandre des rumeurs qu'il ya beaucoup de ces soldats juifs stationnées secrètement en France. Leur nom allemand que la peur et le respect des gens innocents ... Le Basterds. _(__Jewish American soldiers killing Nazi soldiers all over Paris. Over 300 German soldiers dead. Rumors spread that there are many of these Jewish soldiers stationed secretly in France. Their name that German's fear and innocent people respect...The Basterds.)_

My eyes widened. Americans, here in Paris. I felt a rush of relief now, glad America had finally entered the war and was helping us. I sighed happily. Maybe tonight I would get a good nights sleep. That night I got cleaned up and slipped my white nightgown on. I slept soundly and was dreaming peacefully when I felt something cold pressed against my neck. My skin grew chill bumps and I suddenly felt a large weight on top of me. My eyes shot open to feel a sharp blade was at my throat. I gasped out, but that only got a large warm hand over me forcing me to breathe out my nose a bit quickly. My eyes widened and I looked up at my attacker to see a man looking down on me. He had a rugged, square, firm jawline. His hair smooth down, and a medium shade of brown. His lips formed into a sneer. His eyes showed anger and death. He looked ready to kill.

The man moved down closer to me.

"If you scream or make any form of noise I will kill you. If you struggle I will kill you. If I let you up and you run I will kill you." he said in a deep tone, but what shocked me the most was his accent. German. I knew it. Dieter had sent an assassin to kill me for his own sick personal game. God how I was screwed.

Author's notes: Okay I thought it was a good time to bring Hugo in since I didn't want to wait any longer. Ha hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. Just fyi I am writing this for fun so if there are grammar mistakes I will look into it however if I miss anything oh well just have fun and read it XD


	7. Chapter 7

7

I felt as if I was having an out of body experience. The blade at my neck felt like nothing as I watched the man pull away from me so I could see his face again. The assassin was silent for a moment.

"You will stay quiet?" he asked in a rough tone. I swallowed slowly and nodded once. He scanned over my face once before his hand gently moved from my lips. I licked them a bit before turning my attention back to my killer. He was staring at me and I mean staring hard, almost taking in everything of me. I felt something poking me between my thighs and my brain instantly told me it was his gun.

"Your gun is digging into my thigh." I said softly and carefully. My words seemed to shake him from his trance because he looked almost startled. He got off me and yanked my off my bed by my forearm. I guess he was going to kill me somewhere else. He dragged me into my living room and forced me on my couch. I was tense, my legs shook a bit and my arms stayed between them. He cut on my lamp and I got a full look at him. He had on a camouflage green jacket, brown pants, and black boots. A long gun was strapped to his back a long with the knife he now placed in his boot. He looked at me sharply and I scrunched up a bit.

"You're going to answer the questions I ask you and if I even think you are lying I will kill you, got it?" he asked in threatening tone. I nodded quickly now a bit confused. He took a step towards me and I leaned back as if it were an instinct.

"What is your relationship with Dieter Hellstrom?" he asked. My eyes widened a bit and now I felt totally thrown off. I didn't know exactly how to answer because I was not in a relationship with Dieter. I guess that's the answer I should give. I shook my head.

"We are just friends." I said. He frowned deeply at my answer and walked closer to me.

"Don't lie to me." he threatened.

"Why would I lie to a Nazi soldier?" I said in slight aggravation looking him down with disgust. Before I knew it I was slammed against the wall with my attackers body pressed into mine.

"Get this through your head. I am no fucking Nazi. I am a Basterd and you better remember that." he said in a deep husky voice. My heart was racing at how close he was. When I heard his last statement my eyes looked at his with more shock.

"You? But that's not possible. The Basterds are a group of Jewish American soldiers." I couldn't help, but say even though he still had me pinned against the wall. His eyes squinted a bit.

"Well let's just say they made an exception for Hugo Stiglitz." he replied aggressively. I couldn't help, but flex my eyes. This man, here was Hugo Stiglitz? I had heard many things about him.

"You? You're the German who killed his own men?" I asked skeptically. The man frowned again and moved his face closer to mine.

"You find that hard to believe?" he asked in a rough tone. I winced and groaned a bit feeling his grip on my shoulders tighten.

"In small ways, yes since it is quite odd that you are even in my house if you are a Basterd." I answered. He let his dark eyes trail down my body and I noticed his brow arched and with my eyes I looked down to see he was staring down my nightgown.

"I'm up here." I said. The man looked up at me with another harsh glare before letting me go and turning away from me. At that moment I looked around to see if there was anything I could grab to hit him with, but with his size I was sure to fail.

"I am Hugo Stiglitz. I was a Nazi soldier before I became a Basterd after killing thirteen Gestapo soldiers." he said. In some ways I believed him since he was not in Nazi uniform, but I was still on edge.

"Alright if what you say is true and you are Hugo Stiglitz... why are you here?" I asked crossing my arms. He turned to me now and walked up to me. I stepped back against the wall which made him stop.

"I was assigned by Lt. Aldo Raine to kill Dieter Hellstom." he answered. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth shaking my head. He wasn't here to kill me, but Dieter instead.

"No." I whispered and like that he moved up to me again placing both his hands on the wall trapping me inside. He looked so serious.

"Who are you to him? I have been watching him for four months waiting for the perfect time to strike, but he is always guarded... then you come into the picture and things change. He talks non stop about you to his friends. Are you his lover?" he asked quickly. I was still in shock about him wanting to kill my friend. I looked away.

"We are just friends." I answered. Before I knew it he had punched the wall beside me making me yelp and duck my head and close my eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I heard with my own ears that he sees you more then a friend, that he hopes to make you his one day." he said angrily. My eyes slowly opened and at that moment I looked up at the man who was huffing and puffing. I looked passed that and focused on what he had said.

"He said that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now are you his lover or not?" he asked a bit loudly. I looked away a bit with disappointment.

"No. I told him we were friends and that's it... why are you trying to kill him?" I asked.

"That's none of your business but I will tell you is that you are going to help me kill him." he stated and at that moment I felt filled with a rage I never thought I could feel and at that moment my body acted on its own. My knee came up sharply and I kneed him in the crotch. He growled out and moved back clenching his crotch. With out thought I dashed for my kitchen. There was a back door that led to my garden. I rushed to it and was so close to touching the nob when a hand grasped the back of my nightgown and yanked me back and I was thrown to the ground. I was struggling to get off the cold floor when I felt Hugo's muscular body on me again. His arms restrained my wrists and i continued to struggle against him.

"I should make you pay for that." he growled out against me.

Authors notes: okay so I could make something sexual happen while they are on that floor but I don't know they just met in all but I already hinted that he had a boner in the beginning of the chapter so yea i'm still thinking on it hope ya'll enjoyed that.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I didn't listen to his words. I just kept struggling beneath him desperate to get free, which only got me restrained more. His firm weight on me however was still keeping me in place and his gun was still sticking me in the thigh. I groaned with discomfort and I felt my leg move against his gun and for some reason he emitted a weird groan- no it was a moan. I decided it was time to put two and two together. I moved my body in left and right motions only to hit his 'gun' again. He growled out this time and in one motion he pushed his lower half into mine and I felt the tip of his 'gun' against my panties. Through all of my struggling I hadn't noticed my night gown had moved up and I didn't notice he had gotten between my legs. I gasped out at the feel of him.

I tried moving from under him again which only got me another deeper thrust and I bit my lip sustaining the moan that wanted to come out. Damn my body.

"Stop, stop." I panted. Hugo growled against me and placed on hands on both my wrists holding them together while the other rested on my neck. He didn't grasp my throat, he simply placed his hand over it. His eyes started to darken a bit and I didn't like the look.

"You're going to help me kill Hellstrom if you don't I am going to... persuade you to help me." he said threatening. I frowned at him and looked away. There was no way I was doing anything for him.

"I don't help Germans." I said looking back up at him to see he looked even more pissed then before.

"Oh, but you would spread your legs for Helllstrom wouldn't you." he said angrily and his hand went up my legs and I felt my panties being pulled at and I felt a rush of panic and excitement. I tried to remove my wrists from his vice grip.

"Stop!" I demanded.

"Why, you're enjoying this as much as I am." he said still pulling at my panties. I know he has the power to fully rip them off, but he's holding back. I shook my head.

"Stop I'll help you, but just stop." I said struggling more. He looked at me with a dark expression.

"Good." he said and moved off me which I quickly rolled on my side and pulled my nightgown down trying to slow my breathing. I quickly got off the floor and glanced at him to see him watching me. I didn't know what to say at first until something did catch my attention. I shook my head.

"Why do you need my help, he is just one man...who I don't really want to see die, but my point is you shouldn't have problems killing-"

"Stop... talking." he said as if annoyed. I stopped immediately and waited for him to reply.

"He is more guarded then the Gestapo men are. They were easy targets, he however is becoming a challenge and you are my open door to getting to him." he explained. I couldn't help, but look away with sadness. I never thought I would admit this, but Dieter had been a good person. He was always kind to me and seemed to accept the fact we could only be friends, but I cared for him, that I would openly admit. I heard Hugo's boot steps coming towards me and I looked at him to see he was dead in front of me.

"You will tell no one of your encounters with me." he said. I hid my scowl. This meant I had to see him more then just tonight. "You will do exactly what I say when I say it."

I looked him dead in the eyes and saw the darkness in his eyes.

"Don't make me do this." I softly begged. He slowly leaned into me and I felt my heart clench up as his lips were at the base of my ear.

"You don't have a choice." he said softly. I frowned and moved back from his face looking away again.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" I asked glaring at him. He didn't seem to care about my stare as he moved back.

"I will be spying on your encounters with him. I will watch how you two interact and then I will tell you what I want from you. When do you meet him again?" he asked. I sighed and hated my answer.

"Tomorrow. I am meeting him at the La Petite Opera House, I am singing tomorrow for a few french homeowners and he wanted to hear me sing. Tomorrow at eight o'clock." I said in a regretting tone. He tilted his head as if something had interested him.

"You sing?" I asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, look is there anything you want tonight because I would like to go back to bed." I stated with my arms crossed. He looked me over one last time before shaking his head.

"No. I will see you tomorrow night." he said. I sighed heavily again and turned from him. Then I wandered how he even found out where I lived. I slowly turned.

"Wait how did you-" but before I could finish my question, he was gone. I looked to see my window was open. I ran my hands over my hair. This couldn't be happening. I rushed to my room and closed my door. How did I get myself into this mess. This man, this German, comes into my house and command I help him kill my friend... who was a Nazi soldier. Well it was either that or he rape me right on the kitchen floor. I feel so flushed. The way his body was on mine. He was so forceful and I felt the want build up inside me.

This could not be happening. I wanted to protect one... German friend yet I was lusting for a German Nazi killer.


End file.
